Dinosaur King Japanese Arcade - Wave 14: 2007 4th Edition+: Card Gallery
These are the arcade cards in the 2007 4th Edition+. Cards this Wiki does not have images for may be represented in other languages' parallel waves. Main Cards SpinoJapanese1.jpg|Spinosaurus 001-竜 Saichania Card 3.png|Saichania 002-竜 Iw.PNG|Carnotaurus 003-竜 (no image) Amargasaurus Card 7.png|Amargasaurus 004-竜 Iw.PNG|Pachyrhinosaurus 005-竜 (no image) Lambeosaurus lambei Card 5.png|Lambeosaurus 006-竜 Iw.PNG|Utahraptor 007-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Torvosaurus 008-竜 (no image) Baryonyx Card 4.png|Baryonyx 009-竜 Torosaurus Card 2.png|Torosaurus 010-竜 Iw.PNG|Edmontonia 011-竜 (no image) Saltasaurus Card 3.jpg|Saltasaurus 012-竜 Triceratops Card 11.png|Triceratops 013-竜 Iw.PNG|Maiasaura 014-竜 (no image) Neovenator Card 2.jpg|Neovenator 015-竜 Eucentrosaurus Card 3.png|Eucentrosaurus 016-竜 Iw.PNG|Sauropelta 017-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tsintaosaurus 018-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Irritator 019-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Ouranosaurus 020-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Daspletosaurus 021-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Alioramus 022-竜 (no image) Shunosaurus Card 2.png|Shunosaurus 023-竜 PatagoJap20074th+.jpg|Patagosaurus 024-竜 OpisthoJap20074th+.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia 025-竜 Iw.PNG|Brachyceratops 026-竜 (no image) Euoplocephalus Card 3.jpg|Euoplocephalus 027-竜 Nodosaurus Card 4.png|Nodosaurus 028-竜 Iw.PNG|Dacentrurus 029-竜 (no image) Corythosaurus Card 3.png|Corythosaurus 030-竜 Iw.PNG|Deltadromeus 031-竜 (no image) Eustreptospondylus Card 3.jpg|Eustreptospondylus 032-竜 Iw.PNG|Monoclonius 033-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Charonosaurus 034-竜 (no image) Ampelosaurus Card 3.png|Ampelosaurus 035-竜 Pentaceratops Card 3.png|Pentaceratops 036-竜 Iw.PNG|Tarchia 037-竜 (no image) Majungasaurus Card 2.jpg|Majungasaurus 038-竜 Iw.PNG|Yangchuanosaurus 039-竜 (no image) Anatotitan Card 3.png|Anatotitan 040-竜 Iw.PNG|Dicraeosaurus 041-竜 (no image) Albertosaurus Card 3.png|Albertosaurus 042-竜 Achelousaurus Card 2.png|Achelousaurus 043-竜 Talarurus Card 2.png|Talarurus 044-竜 Iw.PNG|Muttaburrasaurus 045-竜 (no image) Liliensternus Card 2.jpg|Liliensternus 046-竜 Gastonia Card 2.png|Gastonia 047-竜 Tail Smash Card 8.png|Tail Smash 048-技 Iw.PNG|Stomping Hammer 049-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Diving Press 050-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Critical Block 051-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Final Fury 052-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Kamikaze Tackle 053-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Death Grind 054-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Wall Smash 055-技 (no image) Tie Breaker Card 9.png|Tie Breaker 056-技 Iw.PNG|Quick Strike 057-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Neck Crusher 058-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Atomic Bomb 059-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Dino Swing 060-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Haste 061-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Counterattack Recovery 062-技 (no image) Attack Boost Card 5.png|Attack Up 063-技 Iw.PNG|Defense Up 064-技 (no image) Elemental Power Card 4.png|Elemental Power 065-技 Iw.PNG|Power Drain 066-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Venom Fang 067-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Stun Dash 068-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Recovery 069-技 (no image) Tag Team Card 4.png|Pawpaw Power 070-技 MoveBreakerJap20074th+.jpg|Move Breaker 071-技 Triple Headbutt Card 4.png|Triple Headbutt 072-技 Iw.PNG|Skydive 073-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Saura Healing 074-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Move Block 075-技 (no image) Tie Bomb Card 4.png|Tie Bomb 076-技 Life-Force Swap Card 2.jpg|Life-Force Swap 077-技 Tie Attack Card 2.png|Tie Attack 078-技 Alpha Dice Card 3.jpg|ACT Dice 079-技 Dino Stuffer Card 3.png|Dino Stuffer 080-技 Technique Boost Card 5.jpg|Technique Up 081-技 Screen shot 2012-01-31 at 3.05.32 PM.png|Fire Bomb 082-炎 Iw.PNG|Blazing Spin Attack 083-炎 (no image) Iw.PNG|Volcano Burst 084-炎 (no image) Iw.PNG|Death Fire 085-炎 (no image) Magma Blaster Card 5.png|Magma Blaster 086-炎 Water Sword Card 4.png|Water Sword 087-水 Aqua Whip Card 7.png|Aqua Whip 088-水 Iw.PNG|Shockwave 089-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Aqua Vortex 090-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Futaba Mega Cannon 091-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Lightning Strike 092-雷 (no image) Thunder Bazooka Card 3.png|Thunder Bazooka 093-雷 Electric Charge Card 11.png|Electric Charge 094-雷 Blitz Counter Card 6.jpg|Blitz Counter 095-雷 Iw.PNG|Gatling Spark 096-雷 (no image) Mole Attack Card 7.png|Mole Attack 097-土 Earthquake Card 3.png|Earthquake 098-土 Earth Barrier Card 11.png|Earth Barrier 099-土 Crystal Break Card 6.png|Crystal Break 100-土 Quake Saber Card 7.png|Quake Saber 101-土 Iw.PNG|Egg Attack 102-草 (no image) Metal Wing Card 4.png|Metal Wing 103-草 Nature's Blessing Card 6.png|Nature's Blessing 104-草 Emerald Garden Card 6.png|Emerald Garden 105-草 Iw.PNG|Super Impact 106-草 (no image) Iw.PNG|Biting Wind 107-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Ninja Attack 108-風 (no image) Cyclone Card 4.jpg|Cyclone 109-風 Dino Illusion Card 7.jpg|Dino Illusion 110-風 Iw.PNG|Kagerou 111-風 (no image) Fossil Cards AcrocanthoJapFossil.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus KS005-竜 SaurolophusJapFossil.jpg|Saurolophus KS006-竜 SinJapFossil.jpg|Sinraptor KS007-竜 TyrannoFossil.jpg|Tyrannosaurus KS008-竜 Anime Cards Iw.PNG|Black Tyrannosaurus AN10-竜 (no image) Alpha Dinosaur Cards Iw.PNG|Super Alpha Allosaurus ACT008-竜 (no image) Chasmosaurus Alpha Card 2.png|Super Alpha Chasmosaurus ACT009-竜 Kentrosaurus Alpha Card 2.jpg|Super Alpha Kentrosaurus ACT010-竜 Hidden Cards SecretEgg.jpg|Secret Egg EGG-010-竜 Category:Arcade